Percy Jackson champion of hell
by desmode
Summary: What if Percy was betreyed and sent to Tartarus. what if in doing so Percy gets new powers and titles. 'Yay just what I need.' 'Shut up percy.' What if the gods had a new enemy... Someone they did not expect.
1. Betreyal

There I was walking into camp half blood excited to see my Gf Annabeth chase. I just returned from a quest to defeat the original Hydra, Ladon, and Medusa for Athena to give me her blessing to marry Annabeth. After I got back I saw Athena and she gave me a ring to give to Annabeth that she had made by Hephaestus. It has a grey and sea green spiraling band made with lunar silver and oceanic steel along with two sea green diamonds with one grey diamond in the middle. In side the band was the phrase " Your seaweed brain always.".

When I entered camp I saw Thalia running towards me. She stopped in front of me with her fists charged with lightning. "Where were you?!" she yelled. I showed her the ring and told her the story while she was drooling over the ring. " Never mind your forgiven." she said. " Thanks." I said sarcastically. " Do you know where Annabeth is?" " No why, are you going to do it now?" she asked surprised. " Yea I was planning on it. Why do you have a better idea?" I asked curiously. " As a matter of fact I do." she said smiling. ?

Line break

_20 minutes later_

_Ok my plan sucked_ I thought while listening to Thalia's idea. I was planning on going straight to her and do it where ever she was. Thalia's was better. Her plan was for me to take her on a date tonight to a picnic on a cliff overlooking the canoe lake. After finding the right place I prayed to my favorite goddess (Hestia) for a dinner for our date. Next thing I know a picnic basket appears with hams turkeys pies, and many more foods that made my mouth water.

As I was on my way back to the camp I heard something coming from Zeus's fist. Deciding to check it out just in case I inched closer to the noise till I realized it wasn't an animal or an attack, but the love of my life Annabeth Chase bouncing up and down on Herakles dick. Backing up in surprise, my foot snapped a twig causing Annabeth to look up at me in shock. "H-How c-could you do this t-to me," I asked afraid of the answer. She stood up getting angry at me for some reason, "ME" she said as if I was the one cheating on her, "ME. You leave for 5 months and have the audacity to ask me how could I!" she yelled. Herakles having been watching what was happening started to laugh uncontrollably. Turning on him I yelled, "Is something funny to you, you overgrown blob fish!" I asked. At this he stopped looking at me in shock at what I said. Standing up and lifting his massive club, he charged with an enraged look on his face...and fell on his face. Turns out if you want to fight, you should probably pull your pants up first.

While he was on the ground I covered him in water and held him down while walking to Annabeth as she looked at me in fear. "You say I abandoned you Annabeth," I said with my head down, "do you want to know what I was doing those months." I asked quietly. All I got in response was a short fearful nod. Smirking I continued, "I fought the original Hydra, Ladon, and Medusa so that I could get your mothers permission." "Permission for what?" she asked shakely. With that I held up the ring and watched her gasp in shock as I used riptide to slice through it. "I was planning on marrying you wise girl," I said painfully. "but now I see you don't care. All you care about is your new boy toy." I spat while walking away towards the quivering son of Zues I had contained in the water. Stopping to look at her I said, "by the way have fun getting anything from _him_ any time soon. " as I used riptide to cut Herakles's dick off and waking away from the sobbing girl over her lost love and the god over his lost junk. But at the last second i turned back and said, "You know what Annabeth you were right, children of Athena and Poseidon don't mix."


	2. the meeting

After my heart breaking discovery, I headed back to my cabin trying to hold together so I wouldn't cry infront of everyone. Right as I was about to open the door I felt a flash behind me and the smell of ozone. _Shit _I thought _stupid thunder bug went crying to daddy about me whooping his ass. _Turning around I saw a seething thunder god. "Yes?" I asked as if I didn't just humiliate his son. "Yes?! Yes?!" he yelled. "Is that all you have to say after assaulting my son!" Smirking I leaned forwards, close enough to see the electricity coursing through his eyes. "... Yes." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. "Agggghhhh!" he yelled in hatred. " That. Is. It!" he roared with thunder in his voice. " We are going to Olympus to decide your fate!" with that we disappeared in a blinding flash of lightning.

After my eyes cleared, I saw Olympus in all its glory. Looking down at myself I saw I was in celestial bronze chains wrapped around me like a serial killer in a prison yard, and Zeus held the reigns. As we walked up the steps of Olympus, all the minor and major god's gave me a look of pity except for Herakles, he had a look of pure unbridled rage and slight satisfaction as if he had one in the end. Finally arriving at the tribe room, Zeus threw his master bolt into the air summoning the council.

One by one they all appeared, first it was Artemis then it was Apollo and Mr D and so on until the last person to arrive showed up... My dad, and he looked pissed. "Why in the name of Taurtarus did you do this!" My father bellowed with the power of the 7 seas. That's when he got up and walked towards and smacked... ME! "WTF dad!?"

"Don't you dare call me your father you disgusting embarrassment of a son." he growled with venom. "For a matter of fact," he said wish disgust in his voice. "I Poseidon, god of the seas,and earthquakes, hereby disown Perseus Achilles Jackson as my son. May he forever loose his connection to my domain." After he said this thunder rumbled thought the air and I felt my connection to the water leave me.

As I looked around I saw most goods smirking at me. The only ones on my side was Hades, Hestia, and surprisingly Athena, Artemis, and Dionysus.

"Ok" said a smirking Zeus. "Time to decide this monsters fate." Instantly god's and godesses started yelling and screaming out punishments except for the 5 of them who weren't happy about my being disowned.

"SHUT UP!" we all heard, from the most unexpected goddess of them all, HESTIA! "This man," She continued "has saved us twice, he has been betrayed and left alone by everyone he cares about. Do you really think he needs this punishment?!" "What punishment?" I asked in a broken voice. All I got back in response was one word, "Taurtarus." "no, no, no, no you can't be serious. After everything I have done for you this is how you repay me?!" I screamed as memories ran threw my mind. "Are you fucking kidding me right now!?" "Oh Percy that's not all," said Zeus smirking while the others where confused. "As king of the gods I command Percy Jackson be sent to Taurtarus after watching this short show." he said with hatred in his voice. No vote no anything he just commanded it as king but only a few people where pissed and just like earlier the only people mad where once again Hades, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, and Dionysus. "What is this show exactly?" I asked in hatred and fear. " Oh I am so glad you asked, call in Mr and Mrs blofis and their daughter!" He bellowed and within a second their was my mom, step-dad, and my new little sister who they decided to name Andromeda. "What are they doing here." I yelled. "Oh them?" Zeus asked nonchalantly, "They here to help in your punishment." he said. With that he raised his master bolt towards my family and in that moment I realized what he was doing, "NO!" I yelled but it was to late. Instantly I saw a lighting bolt the size of a school bus slam into them. With tears in my eyes I watched as the smoke cleared.


	3. my new home

As I watched the smoke clear tears ran down my face. But stopped all of a sudden when I saw two people holding a baby standing there unharmed. "M-mom?" I asked with tears in my eyes. All I got in response was her crying eyes. "What's wrong mom?" I asked concerned, it was at that moment I say a bloody and burned body on the ground, and realized what happened. Instantly my aura exploded causing the chains to bust apart and melt from the heat. In seconds I was by the side of my parents savior crying my eyes out. "Nico, why?" I asked the dark haired son of Hades. "Be-because they're l-like family to me as are y-you." he croaked out with pain evident in his eyes. "Goodbye my brother," he said sadly. "the sun will shine on us again." With that the light faded from his eyes and the fire in mine grew with hatred.

"You stupid satanic bitch!" I yelled at the thunder god while he cowered in his chair. "I will make you fade thunder god!" "Hephaestus!" Zeus yelled with fear. The god of the forge snapped and suddenly chains appeared on me holding me down while a hole to Taurtarus opened infront of me. "Any last words traitor?!" Zeus bellowed. At that I let out a laugh that made the the gods blood run cold, "Oh Zeus, you should know this pit won't hold me. Just know when I get out another war will come, and I will not help you in this upcoming threat without good reason. The five who stayed by me I will pardon. Good by bitchs!" I yelled as I jumped in holding up the middle finger.

...**...**...

The fall down didn't take as long as the first time I fell. In fact it was all done in a matter of three seconds. When I landed I realized I landed in the middle of a group of monsters. All looking at me like I just dropped out of the sky... Oh wait...

"Hi," I said to the crowd of monsters. The first creature to respond was my best friend in the whole wide underworld... Beefhead the underwear lover, sporting some fresh beefy haynes. (lol beefy) Here we go again. "Arrrrggggghhhhh!" he roared at me as he charged at me with his head down. Waiting for him to get close I slid under him as he barreled over me dragging his hairy ass nuts all over my face. Lifting my sword I pulled a castration that the hunters of Artemis would be proud of. In fact I almost thought I heard her laughing right now.

As he turned around he must have realized what happened. Either from the pain or the hairy sack and dick hanging off the end of my sword. _Ewwwww I have got to get that cleaned._

"Come at me beefy head!" I yelled as he charged.

As he charged at me I shook his dick off my sword. Right before he hit me o ducked to the left and swung my sword with my right hand cutting his legs clean off. As he fell I caught his torso and decapitated him as his body surfed to dust. Looking for whatever he dropped I saw something in the dust. "You have got to be kidding me." I said in disgust as I saw his hairy balls on a necklace as the trophy.

Using my sword to lift it o took it to a fire I saw in the distance and threw it in. "To Poisiden." I said in disgust, and as I turned around I could almost swear I could feel his glare.

Laughing at the hatred I could feel all the way from here I lost track of my surroundings. All of the sudden I was knocked down with something on top of me growling. '_Shit_' I thought '_a helhound_'.

_'Great' _I thought '_a hellhound_. At least I won't have to deal with Tartarus anymore.'. But of course I have the worst luck. Instead of a giant monster trying to rip my throat out like I wished I got a giant wet dog tounge. "Mrs. O'Leary, what are you doing here?!" I yelled in shock.

All I got in response was a tilt of the head and a bark that said, ' _Duh your here where else would I be.'_

"What happened to you up there? I thought you where staying at camp." I asked her as if she'd actually answer. In response though I got what I never expected...AN ANSWER. All of a sudden I heard an animalistic yet feminine voice in my head saying, "_As soon as you left all the campers came and killed me_."

"DA FUQ?!" I yelled in surprise. "You can fucking talk?!" I asked. "_Well duh"_ she said like it was obvious. "Then why haven't you until know?" I asked a little irritated, I mean for real this is the dog I've poured my heart out to about my problems wishing someone would talk to me and she could do it the whole fucking time. Nope. Uh uh. She's grounded. "_Well actually_," she said. "_I can only make the link in Tartarus." _She explained which kinda made sense. "Oh." I said.

_time skip_

So me and Mrs. O'Leary have been walking for hours through this pit of death. If y'all have never been to Tartarus I don't recommend it as a vacation spot. No service or wifi at all. No sunlight just walls that radiate a hot red glow onto the red glass like sand. Not to mention all the people trying to kill me. Kinda reminds me of Chicago. So far we've come across 3 Titans Kronos, Hyperion, and Ieptus. (Tartarus restored his memory) after beating them they turned into a black goo that soaked into the red sand. All of a sudden I disappeared in a cloud of red. The first thing I saw when the dust dispersed was I mad around my age with black and red hair, toned body, and onyx black eyes. He held two mini scythes with blades the color of blood and handles with the same colors as his eyes. The weird thing is that there was an evil feeling coming from them. There was also a black mist dripping like acid from them and every where it landed sizzled with darkness.

"Uhh... Who you be?"


	4. more powers IG

"Uhh... Who you be?" Was my logical response. He just looked at me like an idiot for a second before busting out laughing. After laughing for a good 10 minutes he began to calm down. "Shit man your funnier than they say." He said while still smiling which was kinda weird cause he had razor sharp teeth. "My name is Tartarus Primordial of The Pit, and I am here to make you my heir and champion." He said casually. "Wait what?!" I asked freaking out. "I mean sure this is and honor I don't want to be rude but why would you do this for me?" "Because," he said "your selflessness will help you control your power and not go to the dark side. Not to mention you are the namesake of my favorite hero. It's only right the power be yours." He said with a proud look in his eyes. "But what do you get out of this?" I asked cause not many people do things like this out of the kindness of their hearts. "I get to fade." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "I get to see my wife and children again. Besides, my time has run out and I wasn't about to let someone unworthy take my powers." He said and it actually made a lot of sense. "Ok..." I said making up my mind. "I'll do it." "Good let's get started."

As soon as I said I would do it he began to glow. "Stay still." He said with finality. Standing still I waited for him to say I could move again.

"This may hurt a little." He said, but before I could respond I was filled with pain worse than the Styx 100 times over.

Trying to keep my cool I knelt as not to scream. I mean come on I don't wanna look like a punk in front of dis dude. After what felt like hours the pain subsided, as I looked up he was staring at me with his mouth agape. "What?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers and almost instantly a full sized mirror was in front of me. As I looked at the mirror I noticed a few things different. I now had red streaks going through my hair, my eyes were glowing red like the walls of the pit, and one other thing... I Had Wings! "Ok so I know where the eyes and hair came from but what's with the wings?" I asked confused. "ummmm... Pass?" He said with an equally confused look on his face. "Pass? Pass? How can you not know where I got these wings you did give them to me didn't you?!" "No actually that would be me." I heard a feminine voice coming from the darkness surrounding us. "Who is that?" I asked the voice. All of a sudden the darkness begins to condense into a humanoid form of a woman. "I am mother of Hellhounds, creator of Cerberus, and the embodiment of the night. It's is I Nyx!" She said. "...oh." I said.

"...Oh... Is that all you can say is oh!?" She asked in surprise. "Well it would have been a lot more surprising if I hadn't already met tartar sauce over here." I said seriously. The second I said that the demon god of the pit who could kill me instantly that I just called tartar sauce looked at me like i just offended him somehow.

"Did you just call me tartar sauce?" he asked with a slight hint of edge in his voice as if to say think wisely on how i responded. i simply looked him in the eye and said..."Yup." popping the p at the end. "Ok just making sure." He said as if I didn't just insult him straight to his face. I can't believe I just got away with that. I thought to myself with glee.

"Anyway Nyx, how can we help you?" I asked kindly. "Well you see,"She began. "my husband Erebus is fading...and he'd like to make you his heir." "NO!" Tartarus bellowed. "I got him first, he's my heir." "Ummm don't I get a say in this?" I asked. "Yes you do." Nyx said.

"Why would you want me?" I ask politely. "Because the powers of darkness could throw the world into turmoil if left unchecked. Plus Erebus believes you to be the most deserving of his powers." "Ok i'll do it." i say.

"Good. I have waited 5,000 years to find my successor and i don't want to wait any longer." A males voice says from the darkness as another body grows from the shadows. "I'm guessing your Erebus." I said to the humanoid male figure in front of me. "That is correct. With my powers you will be able to control the shadows and the darkness within a persons soul. You can also shadow travel, create shadows out of thin air, control hellhounds, and create physical objects out of shadows." he explained. "Well damn that's awesome as fuck."

That's when Tartarus decides to hop in sounding like a jealous school girl, "Yea, well if you thought their powers were cool guess what you got from me. You get fire manipulation (regular fire, Greek fire, and hellfireburns soul doesn't harm body or clothes), fire summon, monster control, monster summon, the ability to banish/retrieve anyone to/from my realm, also the ability to use the powers of any being trapped in my realm." "Ok that's pretty fucking lit." I said.

_**Hi my name is time-skip. **_

The second I was made their heir's both primordial started to fade from view. They started turning transparent, but before they faded completely they both said one thing. " Thank you Percy." "You're welcome." I answered with tears in my eyes.


	5. Curring Darkness

As they faded away I turned around to see Nyx with tears in her eyes threatening to overflow. Not knowing what to do I walked over and pulled her into a hug, I expected to be smited right there but instead she relaxed and poured everything out into my chest. After about 20 minutes she passed out from crying so I sat down with her leaning against me and curled my wings around us. She automatically grabbed one and pulled it around her like a blanket making me blush. Knowing I wouldn't be getting out of this till she woke up I decided to close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

As I wake up I smell the most amazing thing anyone who has lived in Tartarus for a few hours...food!

I stand up and follow the smell to the kitchen where I see Nyx making pancakes with her back turned towards me. Deciding to have some fun I sneak up on her and grab her sides making her scream like a little girl. She turns around to find me on the floor dying of laughter.

After I finally calmed down I looked at her to see her laughing too, so I had to wait for her to calm down too. After she finally finished laughing she looked at me and said, "Thank you for last night." "You're welcome." I said surprised that she actually brought it up. "BTW it looks like Tartarus and Erebus had some last minute gifts before they faded, they're on the table." She said with a hint of sadness remembering her lost love.

I walked over to the table and saw two things. The first was a scythe that looked to be completely made out of darkness.

The second was a necklace that had what looked like a dragon scale on it. I put on the necklace and on instinct pulled the scale. Instantly it turned to a metal suit of armor with the body of a dragon, wings, tail, claws and all.

**AN: BTW if anyone can tell me what that armor is from they get a shout out.**

With a thought it went back to the form of a necklace. As I picked up the scythe I noticed a note on the table that read.

_Dear Perseus, these gifts are from me and Tartarus. The scythe is made by me and is comprised of every godly metal. (celestial bronze, Stygian iron, imperial gold, lunar silver, tartarian steel, and heavenly diamond.) With it you can kill humans, absorb the souls of monsters so you can use them once later in battle, and fade immortals. It is also cloaked in shadows as you can tell. The armor is from Tartarus and is made from the scales of the Red Dragon Emperor making you fire proof, indestructible to most metals, and able to breath fire upon your opponents. You can change your scythe into a bracelet and to retrieve it simply reach into the air and close your fist and it will materialize in your hand. They both return if lost in battle and nobody but you can lift them. Best wishes, Erebus._

_P.S. Check Riptide _

After reading the letter it disappeared in a burst of fire. Instantly the scythe shrunk into a bracelet made of black beads as I let it go reaching for Riptide. The pen now looked pitch black with a red cap and when i uncapped it I realized why. It now had a blade as dark as night with a handle warped in red cloth.

After hours of careful consideration I finally decided on names for my two new gifts. My scythes name is καταστροφή (destruction) and my armor is λήθη (oblivion).

All of a sudden Nyx offers to train me in my powers so I decided to accept.

_This should be fun._

Time skip

100 years later

As a dark figure sat in a shadow circle monsters closed in. Hellhounds at all sides with drakons behind them. As soon as they entered the circle though the man's eyes flew open shewing a startling sea green color with black specs floating through them making them look like a galaxy of color.

Within the span of 10 seconds he was up and already had a hellhound in his hands ripped in half. As he looked around he smirked and said in a voice that commanded respect, "darkness consumes you."

All of a sudden darkness surrounded them spinning like a hurricane. With a snap of his fingers it rained down upon the monsters complete obliterating all but one hellhound that stood shaking in fear.

As the man walked up to the hellhound and touched him he used his powers over monsters and darkness to purge the monster of it's evil. All that was left was a white puppy that radiated light.

"Holy shit it actually worked!?" The man said flinging down his hood showing a face that looked to be carved from marble. He had a rugged jaw line with unruly roguish hair that never seemed to be tamed. He had the body of a god with muscles in all the right places that seemed to draw your attention but hid how strong he truly was, and although he was strong he wasn't overly muscular like Herakles but had a swimmer body that most women would drool over.

This man's name was Percy Jackson, or at least he was. He now goes by Omega, for he is the last thing anyone sees before they die.

**Percy POV**

As I walked back to Nyx's house with my new puppy I was ecstatic. I finally purged a monster of it's darkness which was my final test before I got to leave. This means I can get out of here finally after 100 years.

Although it's been 100 years in Tartarus for me it has been only 5 years above ground. Turns out time is a lot different here. But back to now as I have effectively purged this hounds soul it is now a blank that I can infuse with any powers I can give it. With my scythe though I can keep souls of monsters and now I can put one of those powers in there I just don't know which ones yet.

As I walked in a was tackled by a flying mass of fur. "Mrs. O'Leary get off me!" I yelled at my hellhound. She finally backed up off of me after covering me in fur. "_Sorry Percy I just missed you so much you've been gone for a week. What's with the new puppy?" _She asked in my head. "I've missed you too girl," I replied. "and the puppy was my final test. I purged the hellhound of the darkness inside it. Now I can give it power over anything and train it to be good." "_So what powers are you gonna give it?" _"I'm not sure to be honest. I was think wings and the tail of a manticore with the fur of the nemean lion. Or just give it power over water. **(AN: If you have an idea of powers to give it tell me. Also a name and gender.) **Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Nyx, we may be leaving soon." With that I walked off to find the Queen of the Night herself.

As I walked into the Mansion of Night I saw the Queen herself. As I snuck up behind her I decided to make her mad. "Well hello Night Light." I said grinning making her turn around with a glare. "I said never to call me that fish breath."

" Whatever my Dark Night." I said with a smirk. "Urgh," She sighed. " Why do you do this to me, you and your seaweed brain." She said exasperatedly. The second she said that I got up and walked out going straight to my room and got in the sower to calm down. The second the water hit me, I was thrown into a flashback. **(Sorry guys I'm not good at flashbacks) **All of a sudden I popped back into reality by the sound of knocking on my door courtesy of Nyx. "Percy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I forgot." as she was talking I put some clothes on and snuck over to the door.

When she stopped talking I opened the door and hugged her. She curled her head into my chest as she sobbed into my shirt. " Please Percy, please forgive me." She said with pain in her voice. "It's ok, Night Queen, it's ok." I said as I stroked her back letting her cry it out as I kissed her forehead. All of a sudden she looked up and grabbed me pulling me close kissing me directly on the lips as she poured her feelings into the kiss.

Slowly I came out of my daze as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Soon I felt her lick my lips asking for entrance, as soon as I allowed entrance we started to fight for dominance. Slowly she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. " I love you my Dark Night." She said with affection. " I love you too my Queen." As soon as I said that she smiled and we walked to my bed and laid down and went to sleep.


	6. The Return

Time skip

As I woke up, I suddenly remembered what happened as I looked down to see black hair all over my chest. Slowly I moved out from under her as not to wake her up. After I got out I went to the bathroom to reflect on the past few years. After training I realized there were some limitations to my powers. My power to banish and summon from Tartarus could only be used once a month. Also the use of powers from the pit were limited to who I banish. The power to control darkness in the soul I realized meant that I could make someone go crazy and kill everyone around them or calm them down for a limited time. The longer the time the more energy spent. Not to mention the fact that although I inherited the powers and domains of two primordial gods, I was not made completely immortal. Instead I was granted partial immortality sorta like the hunters. That was all the limitations I knew of so far though I have an idea about my partial immortality problem that involves the river Styx , but that's for another time. I have been here 100 years and I think it's time I leave. I just don't know how to tell Nyx especially after last night.

As I sat there contemplating what to do Nyx walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth right beside me. "Ummm… Nyx….. I think it's time." I said softly hoping she wouldn't get mad. "Ok." She said nonchalantly. "But I'm coming with you." She finished.

"What do you mean your coming with me?" I ask shocked. "Exactly what I said, I'm coming with you." She said with finality in her voice. "Fine but first some ground rules." I said as I started to list them off.

By the time we finished with the ground rules my voice was hurting from talking too much. These ground rules included but was not limited to….. no killing innocents or gods, no maiming innocents or gods, no blackmailing innocents or gods… basically leave innocents and gods alone.

"So you ready to go?" I asked as we stood in front of a portal from the pit that I opened. (BTW he can do that.) "Ready as I'll ever be." She answered kinda nervous with a hint of excitement. With that we stepped through the portal to find…..

Line break. Lol sorry for the cliffy.

**Third person POV. Middle of the woods near Montauk NY. Percy's cabin. Same day of Percy's return. **

In the middle of nowhere 5 beings met. The beings were gods and goddesses, and their reason for meeting here was because they felt a massive amount of energy coming from here. These deity's names where none other than Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, and Dionysus.

All of a sudden they saw a black vortex appeared in front of them and the energy seemed to be coming from Tartarus. All the beings started to get excited hoping beyond hope that this just might be the day that they see the demigod they been waiting for, and his name was Percy Jackson.

With the hope of him in mind they saw to beings emerge from the portal. One man and one woman. The beings spoke thus….

**Percy Jackson POV **

As we stepped out of the portal we were instantly greeted by none other than Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, and Dionysus, all I could think to say was one thing… "Damn it was supposed to be a surprise!" I yelled in frustration. I mean come on, I spend all this time planning my return and they ruin it just like that.

"Well…" I started, "I'm back."


End file.
